Episode 26: Bases Loaded
"Bases Loaded" was originally released on October 18th, 2010. Description The Brothers McElroy have returned to you, dearest listeners, in sickness (Travis and Griffin) and in health (Justin). Through a daze brought along by a poorly thought-out cocktail of coffee and Dayquil, today's episode possesses an entirely unique flavor -- a flavor to savor, if you will. Suggested Talking Points Jimmy Facebook, delay of baby, Dr. Money Money, deep heads, in the parker, 14 and loving it, Jesus' battery allergy, brunner Outline 00:44 - Like Chilean miners... 02:24 - Is it okay to sneak glances at the cleavage of women on the subway? I'm over six feet tall so I have a good height advantage. It's a victimless crime, right? 05:37 - My wife's best friend sucks. All she does is critique things, and she's way too negative and she disagrees with everything I say. Every time we’re together, it’s like she's competing with me on who knows my wife better. Also, she always has to one-up what I have to say. I usually ignore her, and I don’t indulge her, but sometimes she just pushes way too many buttons. I am never flat out mean to her, but I'm reaching my breaking point. Is there any way to handle the situation without being mean? 10:03 - Y - Sent in by Thomas Reese - Help! My water just broke but I need to finish watching this hilarious movie on youtube? Is there any way to like hold off labor for another hour? I really don't wanna miss the ending! Additional Details: i'm NOT missing the ending, i already had to miss the homecoming dance because of this babby. 13:09 - When my fiancée and I get married this summer we will have been together for over five years. Everyone says any good couple will have their fights, but working through them is what makes relationships last. However, I’ve never had a fight with my wife-to-be. Sure, we’ve argued over where to eat and things like that, but the relationship has been pretty much conflict free thus far. Are we doomed? Is it true we need to fight more? 16:53 - Y - Sent in by Gunblader - How do I become a prostitute without my parents knowing? I really wanna become a prostitute, but no way will may parents even think of it. 20:30 - Don’t you wish everyone still wore hats? I like to rock an awesome trilby, but I’m afraid of the ridicule. What should I do? 23:27 - In the baseball analogy, what is getting to third base? I think it’s pretty clear that second base is touch boobies, and home is intercourse. What would you call third base? I think it’s gotta be something at least with the possibility of orgasm. What do you think? 25:25 - Y - Sent in by JPhonic, from Yahoo Answers user River Cole, who asks: What does Bj Or Hj Mean in sex terms? well my friend used it in abbrivations and idk what it means:/ 28:27 - My long-time friend of 20 years has turned into a bitter jerk in the past year. How can I get him back to his old self again? 31:09 - MBMBaM, there’s this girl that I like. Original, right? She’s my best friend’s girlfriend’s best friend. What should I do? It could get kinda messy. 33:13 - Y - Sent in by Dill Bob - How far could Jesus give me a piggyback before tiring? i weigh 75-80 kilos. (i havent weighed myself in a while) 35:08 - Y - Sent in by Jay - Why does Jesus only visits when my camera is out of batteries? 36:45 - Do you guys have any suggestions for a diet that will keep me working at the most efficient rate? 43:40 - FY - Sent in by Cal - What is the earliest age that you should use anabolic steroids? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Chilean Miners